Animal
by SallyJay
Summary: After the Ministry has been taken over, what if Voldemort took a step further? Instead of only killing Muggles, what if they were enslaved and forced to serve purebloods? What would happen if a tourist in London was caught up in this mess? DracoxOC.
1. Chapter One

I have decided to make a Harry Potter story since I've been dying to for a while, but I wanted to see the Deathly Hallows part 2 first. I wanted a visual of the rest of the events in the book, and was greatly rewarded. And this story revolves around the last book, where the Ministry was taken over and there were killings of Muggles, but I added a twist: if Voldemort took everything a step further, where Muggles were still being murdered, but also enslaved. And of course, the story takes place in England. I do not own Harry Potter, but only the original characters throughout the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter One.<p>

The Signs.

* * *

><p>Sally stood on the corner of Shaftesbury Avenue, leaning on the rail with her elbows, a lit cigarette hanging on the corner of her tea rose colored lips. Next to her stood her gay best friend, Kevin. He was looking at a map of London, talking about what they could do next. He recently had his hair cut to where he was almost bald, his black hairs barely peeking form his scalp. He wore a nude colored thick coat with a cream shirt and a cream turtleneck underneath. His khaki pants hung at his hips with a tan belt and brown Steve Madden Buff Oxfords. His clothes seemed designer.<p>

Besides Kevin stood Lily, her short curvy friend had a white beret on, contrasting with her thick, black hair that had a purple sheen. She wore comfortable clothing consisting of a thick hoodie and baggy pants with sneakers. The last friend present, Miranda, had her dark brown hair wavy while wearing incredibly thick clothing since she was so thin, but looked at ease with her hands stuffed in her pockets, "Oh my God, Kevin, just take us to Big Ben and get shit over with." Miranda whined as Kevin glanced at her, "Hell fucking no we are not going on another boring ass tour I swear to God. I wanted to go to Ireland and go to a fucking pub crawl, but I guess London is so much more exciting." Kevin ranted, scanning through the papers, "You guys, we just wasted an assload of money on seeing _Rock of Ages_ and it was a waste of damn time. Can't we go to the hotel?" Lily joined the conversation.

"Lily I swear to God we will do something." Kevin promised as Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'd rather be in a fucking orgy with girls than be in this cold ass weather." Lily groaned, crossing her arms tighter.

"We will do something worthwhile. Trafalgar Square?"

"No, Kevin! Just take me to the hotel!"

"Sally, what do you think?" Kevin asked Sally, hoping she'd give the conversation closure, choosing where they'd go next.

Sally took the cigarette from her thick, chapped lips, blowing whatever smoke was left in her. She threw the cancer stick on the ground and put it out with her tan furred boots, sighing. Her white parka hoodie was pulled over her head, the tan fur keeping her shoulder-length dirty blonde hair hidden and her head warm. Her green-blue eyes had fatigue in the them after the musical, and her pale skin looked paler, contrasting with her pink cheeks and red nose. She sniffed. She stood up straight, her tight light blue jeans squeezing her legs. She looked past her friends, sighing.

People, in groups, have been running around frantically. Most of them wore strange clothing, not what you would see on a regular person. They were cloaks and robes and, what appeared to be for a few of them, pointed wizard hats. Halloween had ended a three days ago, so what were these people doing? The blonde looked back at her friends and shrugged, shoving her white fingerless gloved hands into her pockets, "I'm thinking what the hell are these people doing running around." It was more of a statement than a question as she nodded her head, gesturing towards the running people.

Kevin looked at the people, then at Sally, "I don't know, there have been people like that all day." He shrugged as Miranda crossed her arms like Lily, "Maybe some stupid Rapture shit." She added.

"Or Slenderman."

"Kevin. Stop talking about him." Miranda said, rolling her eyes towards the boy and he stared at her with his deep brown eyes.

"I'm not kidding about this."

"GUYS." Sally came into the conversation, yelling at them with wide tired eyes. "Can we please just keep moving. Maybe if we follow them we could find out something?" She whispered, watching another strange clothed group come walking by and Sally nodded her heads towards them. The three nodded as Sally walked with a quick pace after them.

Sally actually had pretty good senses, a strong smell, a strong sight, and a somewhat strong hearing. She blasts music through her headphones usually at least all week. But she isn't deaf yet. Kevin was walking next to her, staring at the map, trying to act like they were tourists, even though they were. He was trying to make it obvious. Sally's brown eyebrows were furrowed and she stared at her feet and the back of the black coat near her toes whenever she took a step, ". . . You-Know-Who . . . taking over the Ministry . . . too far . . . murdering Muggles and Muggle-borns . . . enslaving them . . ." Sally stopped quickly once the strange people turned the corner. Kevin was wide-eyed, "Holy shit. Someone is murdering people. Should we tell somebody?" Sally gulped and shook her head, "For some reason, I think this is way too far out of our hands." Kevin sighed at her quiet response, turning to Lily and Miranda who knew nothing.

"We're going back to the hotel." Kevin said, glancing at Sally.

"FINALLY." Lily yelled loudly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sally sat on her bed in the hotel room while Kevin was taking his coat off by the window, staring at the streets below, "That was an awful lot of information for something we don't know." Kevin mumbled, folding his coat and delicately and placing it on his bed. He began to rub his hands together for warmth. He turned and looked at Sally for a response, "Why the hell would they be talking about something so important around so many people?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Well nobody pays any attention to other people."

"Who the hell is You-Know-Who? What are Muggles and Muggle-borns?"

"If they're being murdered then we'd know about it."

"Unless they are being murdered and supposedly enslaved in a different country." Kevin went to his suitcase and pulled out his Macbook, sitting on the chair by the window.

"That seems more likely." He said, turning it on and typing something frantically and stared at the screen with an intent look.

Sally stood up and walked over to him and watched him from behind the chair, "What'd you look up?" She asked as he sighed, "I looked up Muggles, and there was nothing. Then I looked up Muggle-borns and nothing on that too. I don't understand. What the hell is going on?"

"Something the government or Ministry doesn't want us knowing?"

"Probably. It'd have to do with the Ministry, not our government, because I have never heard these names or words my entire life." There was a pause between them. She felt uneasy. Who was being murdered and enslaved? Should they be concerned?

"Kevin. Should we buy plane tickets for tomorrow and get out of here?" Sally asked. There was a pause that made her feel even more uncomfortable, a feeling of fear building in the pit of her stomach, but it wasn't strong. Kevin nodded.

"Yeah. Go tell Miranda and Lily. We need to get out of here." Sally nodded, but remembered Kevin's eyes were glued to the screen.

"'Kay." She said with another nod, leaving her room.

Sally walked next door and knocked on the door to Lily and Miranda's room, and Lily answered, wearing even more clothing, "What?" She asked as Sally pushed through Lily, walking with haste into the room. Miranda looked at Sally, from her bed "What's wrong?" She asked. Sally stood in the middle of the room in front of the television. Lily walked over towards Miranda whom was now standing.

"We're leaving back to New York." Sally said with a hardness in her eyes.

"What-why!" Miranda yelled as Lily looked upset with a gaping mouth.

"Because, there is something going on."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean . . . Remember all those people we've seen rushing around?"

"Yeah?"

"There is something going on in London, generally in England probably, that is putting everybody, **everybody**, in danger. We are buying plane tickets now for tomorrow, okay? We need to get home and then things should be better. Should be. Whatever is happening here shouldn't affect us in America. Hopefully."

"There are a lot of presumptions."

"Look, trust me, okay?" Sally said with a strain, losing patience. The two nodded, "Fine." Lily said as Sally paused, but then nodded, leaving their room and back to her room with Kevin.

Sally walked in with more haste in her steps and saw Kevin already packing, "We're going back to New York." She said as Kevin nodded, "Good. I don't want to stay here any longer with shit going on. Next time, we're going to Ireland." Sally laughed lightly, packing her clothes but leaving some out for tomorrow, "Oh, but of course Kevin!" She said with a laugh.

"I'm going to shower quickly." Kevin said and Sally nodded, sitting on her bed with a smile and crossed arms. When the door closed, the smile fell and she sighed.

She was hoping that she doesn't get caught up in whatever the hell was happening, and hoping that her friends don't either. To only think they got here four days ago, and were supposed to stay for another five, but now they have to leave. Well, their lives could be on the line, everyone in London. But Sally shouldn't be assuming that everything is happening, or will happen, or could. The idea of the death of her or her friends was terrifying. She'd rather be enslaved. No, she'd rather be dead. Death would be the nicest thing they could give her instead of being forced to do . . . whatever. Sally gulped. She never told Lily or Miranda what she and Kevin had heard. She didn't want to upset them, or herself anymore.

Kevin walked out of the bathroom with steam pouring out. He was shirtless, but wearing what appeared to be basketball shorts. Kevin didn't have much to flaunt. He was cleaning out the water from his ears with the towel that was slung around his neck. He looked at Sally and saw she was in deep thought, "Sally, if you stop thinking about it you won't be so upset. Don't worry about it. We'll be fine and back in New York and shopping at Topshop in no time." He reassured her and she smiled lightly, "Yeah, you're right. It's putting me in a bad mood so I'll stop." She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Good, now let's drink wine and dance to The Edge of Glory." Sally laughed.

"You get started, I need to shower." She said, walking to her suitcase and pulling out her leopard print pajamas and undergarments, then walking into the bathroom.

Sally immediately frowned, turning on the shower. She undressed and shivered, the hot air licking her body as she stepped inside. It was at the perfect temperature: hell. She washed her hair and body quickly, contemplating what she should do if anything was to happen. Whatever. She should just listen to Kevin. Sally turned the handle to shut it off and dried her body off, putting her hair into another towel and getting dressed.

She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Lily, Miranda, and Kevin dancing to Lady Gaga with an open bottle of wine, "Without me!" Sally yelled with a dramatically sad face, fully aware that she told them to start without her. Miranda laughed and pulled Sally into a hug, kissing her. Sally laughed as well. Miranda was sober and is pansexual. Sally claims to be straight, but has kissed Miranda before, though that was the only girl she approves of when it comes to kissing or making out. Even though they never made out, only little kisses. Kevin tossed the open bottle at Sally and she yelled, grapping it by the neck. She sighed with a chuckle, taking a deep swig and sighing.

Sally walked over to the iHome that held Lily's iPod, and the blonde went through the songs then stopped, grinning. Everyone laughed with a groan emitting from Kevin who wanted to listen to some more Gaga, "My, my, my, music hits me, so hard. Makes me say, "Oh my Lord!" Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hype feet!" Everyone started rapping and laughing, trying to dance since none of them can't.

Sally was leaning against the window, laughing as Miranda started to do a silly wannabe breakdancing jig. She looked out the window and her whole body seemed to freeze. Her laugh paused and her smile was still there, but happiness left her eyes as her heart dropped. She stared through the glass at the night sky, light emitting from the streets, seeing something rush by through the slightly lit sky. It wasn't a bird or plane, but three more followed. Something black shot across the sky, and it had the odd shape of a cloaked human, since she saw legs like a human's. She looked back at everyone with her frozen smile, and thankfully they hadn't noticed her.

Kevin looked at Sally, and her smile fell. Kevin's smile didn't falter, he was going to keep up a façade, "Hey guys, let's cut this party short, we have a plane to catch at ten thirty in the morning." He said and Lily and Miranda grumbled, leaving and saying their good nights. Kevin watched them close the door, and he turned off his iPod, standing in silence as he threw the empty bottle away in an unbearable silence. The kind of silence that followed after a fight and it's tense with a hint of awkwardness.

He took a seat on his bed, looking at Sally who was looking at the floor, trying to catch her thoughts, "What did you see?" He asked. She stood in a silence that she needed, a long-needed pause, "I saw something streak across the sky. Three shot across."

"Was it birds?"

"No."

"Planes?"

". . . No." Kevin stared at her. "I think they were people." He continued to stare at her while she moved her head up, meeting his gaze with hers.

"That's ridiculous."

"Well, it's what I saw okay? I don't understand it either. First, weird people talk about enslavement and murder of whatever the hell Muggles and Muggle-borns are, and You-Know-Who. Who the fucking bloody hell is You-Know-Who?"

"They must be terrified, too scared to say someone's name."

"All I want is to get to the bottom of this, but I know I shouldn't. It'll only lead to more trouble. But leaving me left in the unknown will probably bug me the rest of my life unless I meet a Muggle or something I don't even know anymore Kevin." Kevin folded his hands, resting his forearms on his knees, looking at the ground, then back up at Sally.

"Try to forget about it tonight, and we'll see what we can come up with tomorrow, okay? We'll talk on the plane, even in the airport. Tonight is not the night to worry about these things. It isn't-"

"-Healthy, I know. It's just bothering me intensely, it's ridiculous. It's like trying to translate something of Shakespeare's into modern English!"

"Those poor translators."

"I know! And I feel like I have to translate what those odd ass people said into something we can understand."

"Sally, I feel like you're getting too deep into this whole mess."

"What?"

"Don't worry about You-Know-Who-"

"-We don't know what this guy, or girl for that matter, is capable of!"

"Obviously killing Muggles and Muggle-borns."

"And we don't know who, or what, those are, Kevin." Sally sighed, running a hand through her fully dried hair and walked over to her bed, plopping down onto the nicely made sheets. She squeezed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"Sally." She looked at Kevin.

"What now?" She said in a light voice that was hoarse.

"We'll look into this tomorrow. Don't worry about it tonight."

"Fine." Sally grumbled, wiggling under the sheets as Kevin did the same in his bed. "Night Kevin."

"Night." He replied as she turned the lights off, lying on her stomach with the side of her head on the pillow, staring at the wall. What if they didn't leave in time? What if they get killed? Sally gulped with strain.

She just needed sleep. Besides, why was this getting to her? It might have nothing to do with her, besides, what the hell is a Muggle? Or a Muggle-born? She felt more at ease. Nothing bad usually happens to her, unless it is school related. She is awful in school. Oh well, she is a senior and will be turning eighteen in two months. She'll live to see the day, and so will the rest of her friends. Life can be good, it can be promising. Hopefully hers will be as well.


	2. Chapter Two

Sorry if I kind of jump into the action a bit haha, and sorry if it isn't all that good. I haven't written a lot of action before so I'm trying, I'm trying. I own nothing (sadly), except for the original characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two.<p>

Taken.

* * *

><p>"Sally." Kevin spoke the blonde's name as she simply groaned in her sleep, rolling over. "That's it, I'm not asking for the fifth time." He growled, grapping a hold of the sheets tightly and ripping them from her grip and the bed, throwing them onto the floor, "KEVIN." Sally yelled, sitting up with bed head, giving him an evil eye. "What?" It sounded more like a statement<p>

"Hurry up, you have thirty minutes before we leave." He stated, looking at his expensive watch. Sally huffed, getting out of bed and making her way into the bathroom.

She washed her face, brushing her teeth and straight hair, putting on her makeup. Fifteen minutes in she had finished putting on her mascara, showing thick and voluminous eyelashes with blush on her cheeks that made her look awake. She gathered whatever was hers that was left in the bathroom and threw it in her suitcase, groaning loudly. She had to take everything out of her suitcase for something wearable. She chose a white pea coat with black buttons over a black turtleneck, black leather gloves, black skinny jeans with a white belt, and black flat boots. Sally then frantically looked through her bag, "Kevin, where are my," she looked up at him and saw white furry earmuffs on him, and he froze, staring at her, "earmuffs. I'd like them back please." He grumbled, "But I forgot mine back home."

"Not my problem." He sighed, throwing them at her as she put them on, placing her things back into her bag and zipping it up. "Let's get going, Kev." He nodded in response.

The two left their hotel room and knocked on Miranda and Lily's, and a few second later, they emerged with their luggage, both looking obviously upset, "I don't want to leave, I hate my family.." Lily mumbled under her breath as Miranda nodded in agreement. Kevin sighed, "Guys, we'll come back later. Or we can go to Ireland." He said, hinting towards the pub crawl, "I want to see Celtic Thunder again. Damian is such a cutey." Sally said with a grin, guiding everyone to the elevator and pressing the down arrow.

"Oh my God he is so perfect. Too bad you're still illegal Sally." Kevin said with a laugh as the elevator doors parted and they all clambered inside.

"Kevin, I doubt he's gay. I think he'd choose me over you. No 'ffense."

"None taken." He said as the doors closed. They all stood facing the doors in a small squared group. The ride was silent other than the vibrating and notification tones from the phones and then the elevator came to a slow, shaky halt with doors opening.

The four left in a single file line out of the Sheraton Skyline Hotel which was by the airport they were to depart from, but in front of them was a parked taxi. Sally looked at Miranda, "The airport is only three miles from here." Sally said blankly, knowing she was the one that didn't want to walk, "Fuck, dude, I'm not walking." Miranda said, walking to the cab and shoving the bags inside, and the three followed suit with Sally last.

They sat tightly packed together as the taxi drove off the short distance to the airport, "This was a waste of money." Sally groaned as they arrived, and she pulled out her wallet and paid equally with everyone and got out of the cab. The group left inside of the airport, and throughout the time Sally was getting her bags weighed and going through security, she was thinking of what she heard and saw yesterday. Damn, it was still bugging her. Once she left the metal detector and towards her gate, she grabbed Kevin's arm, "What?" He asked, "We were going to talk about what we heard and what I saw yesterday. Remember?" She growled in a low voice as Miranda and Lily went to get breakfast from Apostrophe.

Sally and Kevin went to Krispy Kreme and ordered themselves coffee and donuts. Sally took a seat at a small table farthest from any living being. She had filled her coffee with cream and about a ton of sugar. Kevin sat across from her and laughed, "You want a little coffee with that sugar?" He chuckled. Sally responded with a deathly grave stare. His chuckle carried on awkwardly and it fell along with his smile. "Okay, what? What more is there to talk about?" He finally said after a short pause, taking a swig of coffee afterwards. Sally glanced at the people, "Listen, Kevin, if you saw what I saw you'd be freaking out too, okay?"

"Let's recap: what did you see?"

"Three cloaked figures shooting across the sky." He grumbled at Sally's response, taking a bite into his jelly filled donut. Sally rolled her eyes. "I'm not kidding. They were hunched over, like, they were-they were riding something-I don't know! I can't remember exactly."

"Too much wine?" Sally scoffed with an unbelievable grin.

"You think I was drunk? I had a few swigs and you and Lily downed the rest! And no, the rap didn't go to my head either. Nor did Lady Gaga, okay? I know what I saw. What if it had something to do with the strangely dressed people?"

"Were they wizards. . .?" He said. There was a pause between the two of them and they soon laughed.

"I doubt it. Completely. I mean, it isn't that ridiculous, okay?"

"You never know." There was another silence as they ate their donuts and drank their coffee with Sally finishing last.

They took the time to embrace the silence and to watch people pass by and stare at the clock. It was ten fifteen, "We better start wrapping up, Kev." She said, standing up and throwing her empty cup away, "Alright." He said, throwing his trash away as they walked out of the Kripsy Kreme and taking their time to their gate. In low voices, Sally was arguing with him, trying to get her point across that what she saw wasn't fake, "I mean, what if those were Muggles or Muggle-borns? What if they were running away from You-Know-Who?" She asked, looking straight ahead, but with her left arm interlinked with Kevin's right, "I don't know, why are you asking me? I doubt that those could be Muggles or Muggle-borns, I doubt they were even human."

"Kevin . . . I dunno, I mean, there is a lot of assumptions and hypothesizing, and half of what we are throwing out there doesn't make any sense. Things aren't connecting to one another." Sally was thinking intensely.

And then it hit her. She was over-analyzing things, the whole situation, pinning these things that have nothing that relate to her. But what if it does? What if everything connects to what was on her mind? What if it all actually made sense? Sally stopped walking and gulped, pulling her arm away from Kevin's, and he stopped walking as well and turned around. He gave her a quizzical expression as Sally's breath was caught in her throat, "Kevin," she started, looking from the ground up to Kevin with frantic eyes, "what if . . . what if _we're_ Muggles?" Kevin stared at her.

The sound of something zooming through the air was muffled, but soon stopped, and with an explosion and smoke, the large glass windows of the aiport shattered, flying inwards. Sally screamed, covering her head as Kevin did the same. She was crouched, feeling a hand grab her wrist, looking up to see Kevin. He was terrified as something swooshed inside the airport. Jets of green and red light zoomed everywhere. Sally began to sprint next to Kevin, watching people run and scream. She saw a mother over a son, clutching his lifeless body and sobbing between screams as a green light came in contact with her back and she fell on top of her son.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, the screams were muffled, and glass kept flying from the exploding glass, hurtling past her and Kevin. Tears were pooling in her eyes as all she could hear normally were her pants as she ran, trailing behind Kevin as there was a stitch in her side and her legs began to ache. Sally and Kevin went to turn a sharp corner, sliding as Sally fell to her knees. She gasped. She couldn't waste time, she watched as a man was hit by a red light and he fell over. She couldn't tell if he was dead or not.

The blonde jumped to her feet and kept sprinting, too far behind Kevin for comfort. Her pants were hard and ragged as she heard swooshing. She looked up, still running: black cloaked figures on broomsticks. Her eyes widened, watching a figure point a stick towards Kevin, "No." She gasped, coming to a halt. A red light flew from the stick and pierced Kevin like an invisible knife, and he toppled over. "Fuck . . . Fuck, fuck, fuck." She continued to gasp as the figure sped off away from her.

Sally kept gasping, turning around and started to run, but stopped by stabbing her heel onto the tile beneath her. There were more cloaked figures coming towards her. She turned back around and started running, but stopped once she saw Kevin's motionless body, "K-Kevin." She gasped. Sally dropped to her knees and placed her fingers on his neck, feeling the familiar beat of a live, working heart. She sighed, shaking him. "Kevin? Kevin. Kevin! Kevin we have to go!" She started to cry, but he didn't stir. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck. I'm so sorry." She wiped tears away and stood up, jumping over his body and seeing the cloaked peoples shoulders shake at her feeble attempts. They were laughing.

They pointed a stick at her, and it seemed more of a wand. The green light began to shoot out of it and she fortunately dodged, and suddenly, lights began shooting at her like crazy. She saw a small quick food place and somersaulted over the cheap marbled counter and fell onto the floor. She crouched, searching frantically as the lights were hitting the blender and other appliances, shattering behind her and daring themselves to try to slice into her skin which was hidden by clothes. She went through a drawer near the floor and pulled out a serrated bread knife, looking again to see if there was anything equally deadly. There was a chef's knife and, god forbid, a kitchen axe. Sally quickly thought again and grabbed the kitchen axe, dropping the bread knife as the lights stopped whizzing over her head and destroying things. She froze. She wouldn't look up, they'd be waiting right across the counter for her like the Velociraptor in _Jurassic Park_.

She sat against the counter with eyes shut tight and holding the knife dearly to her chest. Whispering to herself with a hoarse voice, "Okay. Kevin's alive. Red lights apparently make people unconscious, and the green light kills people. Dodge the green light at all cost." Her voice trailed off as she opened her tear-filled eyes. "Get up and face them." No. She'd be dead. They'd use that green light on her and she'd be dead. She wouldn't become a famous singer or guitarist or author. Everything was going to end. Her life would be over. What if they let her go? Fat chance.

Sally took that chance, and it might be her last. She turned around, her shoes crackling on the glass as she crouched, raising her head above the counter and there was nobody but a few bodies scattered across the floor. She gulped, standing up fully. She noticed her legs were shaking profusely to the point where she could barely climb over the counter. Sally stopped on the counter and looked around. Everything was eerily quiet, and there was no sign of a dark cloaked figure. She whimpered seeing dead bodies on the floor, "Oh sweet Jesus." She said on her breath. Her eyebrows were furrowed. Superfluous glass fell from the windows and Sally gasped, holding her breath. The airport was dim with only the light from the broken windows giving her radiance. Her whole body began to shake when she thought about walking around.

She swung her legs over the counter, her heart thumping wildly in her chest like a jack rabbit. She took a step, standing on crunching broken glass. She needed to get out. Sally looked both ways about five times and even out the windows. With a sigh while clutching the knife, she slowly began to walk down her left towards where the exit was located while looking behind her every now and then. Her footsteps were tip-toed and light with the scrunching glass giving her away along with her rugged breaths and gasps. She stood out with her giant white jacket which she soon regretted wearing, so she took it off, as if her dark undershirt would keep her hidden. She soon began to regret taking it off since she was freezing, clenching her teeth together to keep them from rattling from the cold.

Sally walked to a body and placed her finger on his neck: dead. She went to another: dead. She did this a few more times and gulped. The cloaked people were killing and knocking people unconscious. They were obviously taking the living ones, but killing more than sparing. She would rather be killed because it could be considered merciful. But she suddenly gulped. They took Kevin. And what about Miranda and Lily? Were they killed too? Sally looked out the window and saw an airplane driving slowly down the runway and cloaked figure flying around it and shooting light at it. She covered her mouth to keep a gasp back as the engines were trailing black with smoke and red with fire. With a deafening boom, it exploded. Her eyes were wide as debris fell everywhere outside with fire consuming a large chunk of the runway. She choked back a loud scream in fear that Lily and/or Miranda tried to escape on the plane. But Sally had to keep moving. It was survival of the fittest.

She inched herself towards a corner, going to a wall and pushing her back up against it. She looked one way, and turned her head around the corner at the dark and quiet halls, tears streaming from her eyes as she whimpered from the sound of a woman screaming and pleading. She heard the woman begging for her life, begging for her family's life, and suddenly, it went dead silent with a very faint thud. Sally covered her mouth from openly sobbing and screaming and wanting her mom and begging for forgiveness for past mistakes.

Sally slid her body around the corner and began to walk closely to the wall, clutching the knife. Glass was absent in this area because it was a simple, windowless hallway, making her seem like a dark splotch, much like a shadow. As she was about to approach a hallway, two figures emerged from it with confident swags and brooms in hands, but soon catching sight of her. She froze with wide eyes like a deer in headlights, "There she is!" One yelled. It was a man. Sally gasped and turned around immediately, sprinting down the hall and refusing to turn around. She almost glided with her toes only making contact with the floor, making running easier for her.

She saw the cloaked figure zoom past her and halt in air in front of her. She couldn't even gasp, but only felt fear taking over her stomach. She turned around and her heart dropped, seeing another man in mid-air on a broom. Sally opened her mouth and a fearful but almost courageous voice bursted from her, "What the hell do you want from me! Who the hell are you! _What_ the hell are you!" She yelled, earning hearty laughs from them. She glanced incredulously at the two, "You don't need to know." He had a small English accent but muffled from a mask, "I think I know who would like this little spitfire." Said the other muffled voice from behind a creepy mask.

"Oh?"

"_Stupefy!_" She watched as a red light hurtled towards her face, and once it made contact, everything went dark, leaving her unconscious.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sally slowly awoke with a slight groan on a cold, hard floor, and she then remembered what happened when she was last conscious. Sally shot up and saw that she was in a large dark room that was possibly a cellar. She saw a short man with a rat-like appearance and a silver hand, and he was carrying a stick like the cloaked men which had recently been pointed towards her. Sally gasped, backing away a bit, "What do you want from me?" She said in a surprisingly calm voice with a hard gaze, "Come, now." He had a weak voice, but gripped her arm with his metal hand and she yelled. "No! Stop!" She hollered, standing up and easily towering over him even though she was short herself. "I can help myself up." She growled as she ripped her arm from his clutch, dusting off her shirt. He grabbed her arm again and lead her up the stairs.

At the end of the stairwell, she stood in a large living area, seeing a handsome family of bleach blondes in black, malnourished looking women in simple and cheap black dresses, and a few people in black cloaks and masks. The one that stood out the most was a pregnant woman in a black dress that looked as if her water would break any second. Sally looked with stern eyes at the blondes. There was a mother with gorgeous hair and features, a husband with long white-blonde hair with an upturned nose in more than one sense, and a handsome son with slicked back hair and a weary face. They all had grey-blue eyes. Sally tore her arm from the mouse-like man's grip and stood in place with crossed arms. She was in no position to argue anymore.


	3. Chapter Three

I love Dexter references. I do not own anything but the original characters! I was so excited when I got reviews so quickly! It made my heart all happy~

* * *

><p>Chapter Three.<p>

Day One.

* * *

><p>Sally eyed everybody in the room with her sharp eyes. She analyzed her situation. If she ran, she'd be either killed or detained and beaten, but if she stayed, she could be treated . . . well, looking at the women in front of her, they seem in be in better shape than a Holocaust victim. Just a little bit though. It put her in a tough position, and the maids wouldn't look her in the eye. Sally didn't have to wonder why. They were put in the same position and probably treated better or worse, it brought back repressed memories of theirs.<p>

"Ah," spoke the long-haired man with a black cane and Sally looked at him, "this is the one Rodolphus caught." He walked towards Sally. She let her arms fall to her sides, raising her head high, almost mimicking him. But instead of showing arrogance, she showed confidence and valor. He stopped and studied her with raised brows. "So, he picked up another defiant one, did he?" He spoke with ice as a brunette in a black dress next to the pregnant woman shivered, holding her arms. Sally looked straight into his eyes with pursed lips. "This one seems like it'll take a while for her to," he paused, grasping her chin and turning her face, her eyes following him, "crack." He spoke with ease.

He continued to stare at her face, and let his hand go. She turned her face fully to his, "Your name?" It was more of a command than anything else. She might as well play it safe for now, "Sally Jennings." She said simply. He stared at her for a moment more and turned around, his cloak twirling with him. "Claire, you will teach her everything." He stated as the pregnant woman nodded without a smile. The cloaked men followed the blonde man. "Come, Draco." He called to the handsome younger version of himself. Sally watched everybody leave but the maids.

Claire smiled sweetly, motherly, and walked to Sally. The blonde was taken aback by Claire's beauty. She had shoulder-length auburn hair with a windswept side bang and smiling bright green eyes, "Hello Sally, I'm Claire Rochester." Her voice was small and had a child's pitch. She held her hand to Sally and the blonde shook it. "This is Kayleigh," she motioned to the brunette who shivered earlier, "Nina Marie," a dirty blonde with one green eye and the other blue, "Lexi," an incredibly tall, lanky, black haired girl, "and Emily." The last girl had dyed bright head hair that was boy short and spiked to the front, and she seemed the friendliest other than Claire, "Hi." Was all that came out of Sally's mouth.

"Come on, let me show you around." Claire replied, and with that, the four other girls scattered.

They began to walk through a dining room, "This is the dining room. This is where the Malfoy's, and friends, eat." She spoke with a smile the whole time, "Malfoy?" Sally asked.

"Yes. The man who just talked to you was Lucius Malfoy. You refer to him as Master Lucius. His wife, Narcissa, is referred to as Mistress Narcissa, and their son, Draco, is Young Master Draco." Claire's smile was almost irritable to Sally now. They continued to walk.

"Can I ask you something Claire?"

"Of course!"

". . . what are those masked people that I saw?"

"Death Eaters. They're evil wizards who work for the Dark Lord Voldemort, or You-Know-Who." To Sally, it felt like somebody smacked a brick in her face.

"So . . . witches and wizards are real?"

"Yes. Those who aren't witches or wizards are Muggles, non-magic folk. Those who have descended from wizards or witches, but with Muggle parents, are called Muggle-borns."

It all made sense. Sally was right. She was right. She was a Muggle, and they were being enslaved and/or killed, "Claire, when did this start happening? In England? When were Muggles being enslaved and killed?" Claire's smile fell as she thought, "For a while now, actually. About a year? Maybe two. I was taken here in February."

"So you were captured pregnant." Claire was hesitant.

"N . . . No. Not exactly."

"Did Lucius or Draco-"

"-Oh for heaven's sake, no! They wouldn't do that! I'm their favorite, sadly enough, I'm not a personal servant."

"Then-n what's a personal servant?"

"There are three other girls: Rita, Astor, and Debra. Debra has dark, dark red hair, and she is quite beautiful, and is Master Lucius' servant. Astor has thick brown hair and is Mistress Narcissa's servant. Astor is rather short. Lastly is Rita. Rita's blonde and is Young Master Draco's servant. You didn't see them because they were taking their fifteen minute showers which they get twice a day while we only get one. Us lower servants only get seven minute showers with only three showerheads. We get one meal in the afternoon while the personal servants get three. I actually get three as well for little Tyler here." Claire held her large belly, and Sally smiled at her sweetness.

"What if it's a girl?"

"Then she'll be Marissa. My favorite two names." She chimed brightly and they continued to walk and talk.

"Claire . . . who did this to you?" Claire was hesitant again and her smile turned into a frown.

"Don't do anything wrong, Sally. Please. I'll tell you if you promise me this." She stopped in the middle of the hallway. She looked almost frantic.

"Of course Claire."

"Well, it was the last day of February and I was busy preparing breakfast for the Malfoy's and Death Eaters. My old . . . friend that used to work for them, Barbara, frantically came up to me and begged for me to stop cooking and to go and do her chores for a second. I agreed since I wanted to be of help. Well, I didn't make their breakfast and they were pretty upset, and Barbara, wanting favor, told Master Lucius and piled on all of these vicious lies. I had no alibi so he had no choice but to believe her and punish me.

"He had me banished to the dungeon, and came across a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback, and told him to do whatever he wanted. I thought he was going to kill me, but what he had for me was so much worse. He raped me, Sally, and I'm carrying his child. I just don't want the same happening to you. You're so young and beautiful and you have your life ahead of you if the Death Eaters and followers fail." Claire's eyes were watery.

Sally was completely appalled. Her mouth was gaping with furrowed eyebrows. She tried to speak but couldn't, "Claire . . . you don't want _his_ child but you still want it?" This was the first thing that popped out of her mouth, and she was scared Claire would take it offensively, "I'm not sure if the child will be a half-werewolf, I'm not sure, but it isn't the child's fault that it came into existence." She defended the child in her womb, and suddenly, the tears were gone and she was smiling again. "Now, shall we continue?"

Claire showed Sally where the kitchen was ("Lexi and Kayleigh are the cooks, they went to culinary school"), their bathroom which was down the hall from Draco's room, and their bedroom which was next to their bathroom. The three personal servants had their own rooms next to their master's/mistress's room with conjoining doors with the master/mistress the only ones able to access it through their room. She basically showed every room except for the Malfoy's, since only the personal servants are allowed to be inside their rooms.

Claire brought Sally near a spiral staircase, "Now I'll go get your uniform, you can head up to the bedroom and I'll meet you there, okay sweety?" She said and Sally smiled and nodded, watching her leave. Sally looked around the entrance of the Malfoy Manor. She might as well act like it really is her own home, "So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways . . ." She sung, jumping up the spiral staircase two steps at a time. She walked down the hallway with her hips popping, jeans hugging her waist. "Memories make me want to go back there, back there. All the memories make me want to go back there, back there . . ." She wanted to dance, even though she couldn't.

She watched a door open and Draco came out from his room, looking all depressed. Sally cocked an eyebrow, passing him with a glance, "Hey! You're supposed to greet me." He said, sounding slightly unsure of himself. Sally turned around with a disgusted look, "Um hi." She said with annoyance and continued to the bedroom, singing. He wouldn't say anything to his parents, through his facial expressions he didn't have enough testicles to do so.

Sally walked inside and basically froze. The room was small with metal beds that had tough mattresses and wool blankets. The room had a single large window. The six were crammed together and she almost wanted to cry, "It's like a permanent sleep over. Huh. Fun." She said with sarcasm and a protruding lower jaw in anger. The door opened and Sally turned to see Claire with her clothes, "Here you go. You'll be sleeping in the bed right in front of the window. Come downstairs to the living room and I'll show you the ropes." Claire spoke cheerfully and left. Sally noticed that the door had a large window so anybody could see through. That was unnerving.

Sally hid away from the window's view and changed quickly. The dress was black with spaghetti straps and was straight with no form of hugging the body. At the hips the dress turned pleated and stopped above the knees. She put on the dress and it didn't go well with her figure, "Well . . . shit could be worse." She mumbled with a shrug, leaving the bedroom to see Nina Marie. Nina smiled faintly, "Hi Sally." She spoke quietly, as if afraid to be caught talking, "Hey Nina. So what do you do around this hellhole?" Sally asked.

"Oh, I just clean the place up along with Claire and Emily, and now, you."

"What fun." Sally said with heavy sarcasm and a straight face, causing Nina to giggle.

"I was just going downstairs to talk with Claire and see what I can do."

"What a coincidence? So was I! Let's go together, shall we?"

"Of course!"

Sally and Nina Marie conversed about little things, and Sally got into a heated argument about Pokémon and Lady Gaga, leaving Nina laughing hysterically. They arrived downstairs to see Claire, and Nina was wiping the tears from her eyes, "What up, Claire?" Sally said with a bright smile, causing Claire to grin as well, "Well, Sally, I need you to wax, or polish, broomsticks which is in this closet here." Claire opened a closet to reveal about twenty brooms that were dusty and unused. Sally gawked.

"But the bastards aren't even using them!"

"Sally, this is what I was told. I have a list from Master Lucius." Claire explained slowly. Sally shuffled over to Claire and grabbed the list, glanced at it and looked up.

"These bitches." She gasped, handing her back the list. "So do I just like, use this wax in the closet with a rag?" Sally asked, pointing lazily at the brooms.

"Yup. You have the easy job." Sally rolled her eyes, sitting on the floor Indian style and grabbing a broom and opening the wax.

"Thank you Claire." She began to wax/polish a broom.

"And Nina you will be sweeping all the floors." Sally looked disgusted, looking at Nina.

"Oh dude that fucking sucks." Sally shook her head. Nina nodded and started working in the entrance of the Malfoy Manor. "What are you doing, Claire?" Sally asked, on her second broomstick.

"I need to have lunch." She said and left.

When Sally thought about it, she was starving. One meal a day was awful. Well, she could lose all the weight she wanted too, since Sally was average weight. She wasn't super skinny like all those girls who are size 00. Her stomach growled and she moaned, "This is going to be AWFUL." She mumbled sadly, waxing the brooms, wanting to snap them in half. It was making her impatient. She was careful not to touch them with her fingers and placed them against the wall by the closet when they were shiny and looking brand new.

She was on her nineteenth broom with wax on her cheeks and hands, "Every time you see the Hammer's just so hype. I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic. Now why would I ever stop doing this? With others makin' records that just don't hit." Her voice trailed off as she heard footsteps that came to a stop in front of her and a shadow hid the light from the large windows. Sally looked up with wide eyes, "Oh, it's you." She said monotonously, eyes falling onto the broom and she continued to wax. Draco stared down at her. "I honestly don't know why I'm here because I'm useless." Sally said with somber eyes. "I guess you're here to make me apologize for how I was rude, huh?" Sally chuckled. "Yeah, well, I was raised by an argumentative family, very passive aggressive. I came out aggressive though. I can be polite, but hell," she looked up at him, "you're just a kid." He sneered, "You have no right to talk to me that way." Sally shot her eyes up at him.

"Oh do I?" Sally gave him a daring look.

"I could kill you."

"But you won't."

"But I can. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"You can kill me . . . but would you want to?" Draco paused and Sally chuckled with a smirk, shaking her head, standing up and putting the brooms away. "You don't look like the person who'd kill Draco-"

"-That's _Young Master_ to you, you Muggle-"

"-You just can't face the facts can you?" Sally said, standing close to him, staring deeply into his eyes, their noses almost touching. He looked like he wanted to back away, but his dignity was at stake. "You haven't killed before."

"How would you know?" He put on an angry façade, trying to stay strong.

"I can read you like a book." She put emphasis on the last word. She walked to the closet, closed the door and went to find Claire, leaving Draco staring after her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"He is a raging douche bag!" Sally hollered, standing in the kitchen where Claire was cleaning plates. "He acts all high and mighty when he is a little bitch!" Claire sighed, shaking her head as she dried her hands off with a rag, "Sally, you have to be careful! You could be thrown in the cell. Treat him respectfully." She explained. Sally looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"How is it possible that I could go from an upper-middle class family to absolute dirt?" Sally had an incredulous look.

"Don't worry, please. Here, take these," she handed Sally a bucket with rags, paper towels, and spray, "and bring them to Emily. She is on the third floor in the first room on the left." Sally reluctantly took the items, rolling her eyes at Claire and sighing. "You could've swept the whole house, Sally."

Sally began walking out of the kitchen and towards the staircase, seeing Draco standing there. _Fuck me gently with a chainsaw._ Sally thought angrily, noting the wine glass in his hand. _He must know how to party_. She started to pass him when she heard a loud crash. Sally whipped around to see his hand open with the broken wine glass on the floor with wine splattered everywhere like blood. She gawked as he looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Oops." He stood there, putting his hands in her pockets. She growled, dropping the items on the floor, falling to her knees.

She cleaned it up the excess wine with a rag, spraying the floor and grabbing the paper towels, "God damn motherfucking assholes what the fuck is wrong with these people I swear . . ." She began to mumble under her breath. Draco seized this opportunity with it going his way. A burst of anger and confidence swelled through him as he reached down and grabbed at a handful of her hair. Sally squealed, her head being pulled back so she was forced to look at him, "What did you say?" He hissed.

"Nothing." She grumbled behind gritted teeth.

"Nothing . . .?" He paused as her eye twitched. She caught on.

"Nothing, _Young Master Draco_." She spoke sarcastically. He frowned.

"Say it again." He didn't want her sarcasm.

"Nothing, Young Master Draco." She avoided his gaze. He stared at her for a second, examining her face. Under her eyes was smudged eyeliner and her lashes were thick and long from the mascara, and her smokey eye was lighter. Her lips were thick and a soft pink, and they were almost begging to be kissed.

"Good." He said with a gulp and letting her hair go. Sally gave him a look, but wiped up the spray and threw the towels back into the bucket. She stood up and gave him one last look, trudging up the stairs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sally had finished dinner, sitting in her bed, thinking of the meal. It was leftover turkey and potatoes which was just enough to fill her up. Claire was sitting in the bed next to her and the two talked for hours, "Claire, I'm glad you're my friend. I feel like I've known you forever." Sally said lightly, feeling a strong bond between her and Claire. Claire smiled sweetly, "I feel the same. Well, we need our sleep, we'll talk more in the morning." Sally nodded.

"Night Ke-Claire." Sally caught herself from saying Kevin, feeling a ripping pain in her chest from losing a friend whom she may never see again.

"Good night Sally." Claire said in the darkness of the room as everybody fell asleep. Sally lied in the darkness on her stomach, staring up and out the window at the twinkling night sky, thinking of her friends.


	4. Chapter Four

Thank you everybody for the reviews! Initially, I was going to make this chapter short and then the next one short as well, but decided to just combine it. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four.<p>

Just Breathe.

* * *

><p>Sally stirred in her sleep, everything was quiet to her for a second, until she opened her eyes. She was lying on her side and heard frantic yells and panting. The blonde groaned, sitting up, and suddenly recoiled at the scene: Kayleigh had just rush in with sheets and water with rags; Nina ran over to Claire; Emily was absent; Lexi was rubbing Claire's back and holding her hand; and Claire was starting to give birth. Sally sat there, staring with wide eyes.<p>

Just yesterday she had witnessed death, death of hundreds of people. And now she was watching the miracle of birth. Birth is a miracle but death is a burden, but Sally saw it the other way around. Children are such a hassle, but when someone passes away, the only thing you really have to worry about it picking out a coffin or urn. Sally had pessimistic views since her parents owned a funeral home, and she has seen many things in her short life of only seventeen years. The blonde suddenly remembered that the child that was about to pop out was this Fenrir Greyback's child. She needed more information on him.

"Sally!" Nina hollered at Sally who was snapped back into reality. Sally crawled over to Claire, hesitantly wondering what to do. The woman was panting and sweating, tears in her eyes as she would scream, "Did I sleep through her going through labor?" Sally asked incredulously. "Yes!" Nina gasped, her peach skin twinkling with a light layer of sweat. Sally gulped.

"Holy shit. I've never knew I would able to sleep through someone going into labor." She whispered, looking at a wet circle on the bed from Claire's water breaking.

Kayleigh put sheets under Claire and blinked hard, "You're crowning." The brunette said, looking up at Claire. "I think I need gloves or something?" She said, glancing at everybody, "You don't have time! Just deliver the baby!" Nina yelled again as Kayleigh nodded, gulping and hesitantly placing her hands near where the baby's head was. Thankfully, Sally couldn't see this "miracle" happening because there was a sheet laying over Claire's legs.

The door opened with Emily running into the room, "I told Master Lucius that we couldn't make breakfast because we have to deliver Claire's baby. He said he'd like to see Claire and her child afterwards along with the rest of us." Emily gasped, her chest heaving from panting after running so much. Claire let out a loud cry of pain, squeezing her eyes shut as Lexi patted a damp rag over Claire's face to catch the sweat and cool her down. Emily ran over next to Sally, "The shoulders are through and the baby is slipping right through." Sally tried not to gag at Kayleigh's words. Sally was used to death and autopsies, not children popping out of a woman's vagina. "Almost there!" Kayleigh grabbed a sheet. Claire's yells stopped and a baby's cry was heard as Kayleigh had wrapped the baby in the sheet, handing it to the now sobbing Claire. "Here is your baby, Tyler."

Everyone cheered as Sally stared wide eyed. This must be the strangest day of her life, other than yesterday. Sally then realized that she won't live if a baby was in the same room as her, crying about every five seconds for whatever it would need. She was snapped back again into reality, seeing the crying baby wrapped in a blanket with its umbilical cord discarded. Tyler quieted in his mother's arms. Claire was crying, smiling brightly and cradling the newborn. She was beaming with pure bliss in her features as the baby just wanted to sleep, "Isn't he beautiful?" She asked the straight-faced Sally. Sally looked at the baby then back at Claire, forcing a grin, "Yeah, he is." She wasn't surprised that the baby inherited his mother's beautiful looks.

Sally itched the back of her neck in embarrassment of not knowing exactly what to do or say. She was going to say that they should all go and see Lucius to see what's got his panties in a bunch, but Claire needed to rest up a bit since she did just give birth. He probably wouldn't understand, he doesn't seem like that sort of person. Sally looked at Claire, noting her tired eyes with dark circles, seeing that she might fall asleep at any given moment but was too happy with her new bundle of joy in her arms. The blonde rubbed her eyes, trying to fight back a yawn.

Claire loved her baby so much, but Sally figured she must've hated it at first since it was her rapist's child. But Claire must've learned to love the baby as it grew inside her, and now Claire can give all the love in the world to the baby. There was a hint of sadness in Claire's eyes though, but she tried hiding it with a large smile and said she was tired. Sally wasn't deceived, "Should we go see Master Lucius?" Emily spoke in a small voice. Claire looked up at her, her smile falling slightly, "Of course." Claire handed the baby to Nina. The woman swung her legs over the bed and stood up, straightening her dress and took the baby, and everybody huddled around her, staring at the baby and cooing sweetly with a proud mother.

Sally watched as they approached the door and the blonde slowly followed suit, trailing behind Claire and keeping to herself. Her thoughts were everywhere. Everyone's bare feet made soft, unrhythmical sounds, but all Sally could really hear was her own which echoed in her ears and in the hall. The thought of Kevin still being alive was all she could probably work on, but was he still alive at this moment? What if he was being tortured? What if Lily and Miranda were dead? What if they were tortured or raped? Sally gulped as the thoughts flooded her. She stopped walking. Everybody else was walking down the spiral staircase, their voices tunneled and echoing up to Sally when they had disappeared.

She took a seat on the first step of the stairs, leaning against the wall. She had her face in her hands with elbows doing a balancing act on her knees. She took in a deep breath and let out a long and heavy sigh, feeling more relaxed after doing this four times. Sally pulled her head up a bit and rubbed her makeup-less eyes, the dark circles under her eyes looking a bit better, which they always did when she was working on little to no sleep. Sally soon heard footsteps behind her, two feet. She looked up to hear them stop besides her. It was none other than Draco and Rita.

Draco stared at her with furrowed eyebrows and soon descended the steps. Rita looked at Sally with a sweet smile like Claire's and soon followed Draco's steps. That was the first time Sally saw a personal servant, though they seem to have little to no usage. Well, that is how Sally saw things anyways. She finally stood up and started down the steps with her hand sliding down the railing until she made it to the bottom level, hearing voices from the living room, ". . . Master Lucius, I love this child!" Sally heard Claire, slowly slipping into the room, "No, you obviously don't. The child is a constant reminder of everything he took away." Lucius was speaking. Sally gulped through the pause and took quiet steps towards Nina, seeing Lucius' servant with him, Debra. "Hmm, I must be right."

"Master Lucius, please-"

"Well, after birth a woman needs rest," He spoke, and Claire's eyes brightened, "And they'll be with their child constantly." He stared down Claire with hard eyes. "So this whole incident has rendered you useless to me." Claire soon looked devastated. "This will all just be a pain. I would say I'm sorry, but you've been deceiving me since day one, Claire." The woman looked terrified, clutching her baby to her chest. Lucius pulled his cane apart, which was soon the instrument that had killed people in the airport: a wand. He pointed at Claire who was crying and begging for both of their lives. "_Avada Kedavra!_" A bright green jet of light shot through the tip of the wand and landed on the baby with Claire toppling to the floor from the recoil of the attack, her head landing with a loud crack onto the floor. Sally jumped.

Blood soon started to pool in a circle around her head, a soft frown on Claire's lifeless face with tears as the baby's corpse fell besides her in the blood. Every servant was crying as Draco kept his head pointed towards Claire's body, but his eyes somewhere else. Sally was shocked, her eyes wide with a mouth slightly agape. She stared at the blood. Why didn't it bother her? Yes, the death of a suddenly good friend was painful, but seeing Claire and Tyler dead didn't bother her, neither did the blood.

Lucius slid his wand back into the rest of the cane, gripping the silver snake head on the end, "Throw the body out back and clean up this blood." Everyone was hesitant, but Sally suddenly spoke up, "Master Lucius," he looked at her, "um, I was wondering if I could give her a, uh, proper burial." Sally was nervous, afraid that if he had no problem doing away with Claire, he wouldn't have a problem killing Sally. He looked at her, up and down, his eyebrows raising. She noticed she was losing her confidence every second, so she raised her head a little higher with a straight face. He nodded.

"Very well. Make it quick." He said simply, leaving with Debra following him reluctantly. Draco turned to leave, but Rita stayed. He glanced at her and she placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering something. Draco nodded and left.

Everyone was staring at Sally, "U-Um. Okay. Emily, Nina, you two carry Claire into the backyard, Lexi take Tyler, Rita, clean the blood quickly, and Kayleigh, you'll come with me. Show me where the shovels are." Sally ordered eveyrbody and they nodded when they got their jobs. Kayleigh walked to a draped door, pushing the curtains aside revealing French doors with a dark sky outside. The brunette unlocked the doors and opened them both, a gust of wind blowing by.

Sally walked behind Kayleigh as she took her to a shabby shed and opened it, revealing a small grouping of gardening tools. It was dark inside and everything was covered in dust and cobwebs. Kayleigh grabbed two shovels, "We'll dig one grave, Claire with Tyler on top." Sally told her, and Kayleigh nodded with a sniff. The two left the shed, closing the door and seeing the two corpses next to each other in the middle of the large backyard. They were lying peacefully on the grass. Sally sighed, walking to where their bodies were.

She took the shovel and stabbed it into the earth, jumping on it so it went deeper. With strain and a grunt, Sally was able to pull the shovel of dirt out of the ground and threw it to the side with another grunt. She had little to no upper body strength. She continued this with Kayleigh until Emily took the brunette's shovel and dug with ease. The two finished sooner than they thought, only going about four and a half feet which was good enough. Nina and Kayleigh took the body as Lexi was sobbing. The corpse was lowered into the small ditch as Sally began to sing a somber song, and she was struggling not to cry as Nina closed Claire's eyes and Kayleigh placed the baby on top of Claire. Kayleigh took Claire's arms and put them over Tyler protectively. Everyone spoke something sweet about her, but Sally couldn't. They all knew her for so long while Sally knew her for just about a day. She felt like she didn't have the right too. Kayleigh went to Sally and took her shovel, then to Emily and took hers, putting them back into the shed.

Everybody walked back inside and noticed that Rita was on the floor on her knees, crying over the pool of blood while covering her face. Nina ran over and comforted her, taking her upstairs as Emily took over the cleaning job. Sally rubbed her face as Debra came in, "I have a list of shit for everybody to clean." She said with a straight face. Nobody wanted to take it. It was always Claire's job obviously. Sally sighed and walked over to her, "Thanks." The blonde said and Debra left. Sally examined the list of things. "Um, Lexi, Kayleigh, you two are to make lunch, Nina," Sally remembered that she left upstairs with Rita, "will have to mop the floors, Emily, you have to dust the whole mansion, and since Rita is busy crying, I guess I'll clean Draco's bathroom for her." Sally sighed, rubbing an eyebrow in frustration. She looked up and everybody was gone. "Fucking ninjas."

Sally went upstairs with supplies in hand and knocked on Draco's room. No response. She opened the door a crack and peered into the room that had no signs of life. His room was drab like the rest of the Manor, just a depressing grey with a king-sized wooden canopy bed with curtains that you could drape around the bed so nobody could see you sleep or do anything else. Sally walked in and raised in eyebrow, closing the door and staring at the bed, "I wonder if he's had sex." He seemed like a virgin to her. There were two simple nightstands by the bed, a dresser across from the bed against the wall with a mirror, and a round loveseat by the window across the room from Sally with a simple coffee table that had dying red rose that was turning grey and colorless.

There were two doors on both sides of the dresser: one leading to the bathroom and the other a closet. She walked to one door and knocked on the door. No response. She opened it and it was the bathroom. She turned on the light and saw it had boring tile floor like the rest of the house, a large built-in bathtub, a glass-doored shower, a toilet, and a counter with grey marble with a simple sink and mirror. She put the supplies on the floor and began.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

About four hours later, Sally had finished bleaching and wiping off the floor. Her eyes were burning and she was gasping and groaning from the fumes that had attacked her eyes. They were red and pouring tears. She went to the sink and furiously rubbed her eyes with water. She heard the door open and wiped her eyes off with her dress, and looked to see Draco, "It'd help if you didn't close the door." He said in a cocky voice, "I needed to get behind the door. Not like you'd know because you don't clean." She growled.

"I don't know why we can't have house-elves instead of stupid Muggle maids such as yourself." He said with a disgusted look.

"It's not my fault everybody is stupid and decided that 'Muggle' maids are better." She said with anger.

"I don't like your tone." He growled.

"And I don't like you!" She yelled back at him, picking up her supplies and walking towards the door, but he stood in her way. "Move aside, Young Master." She said bluntly and he glowered at her. It wasn't until now did she notice how short she was. She thought she was standing nose-to-nose with him yesterday when it was all in her head. He was standing at about six feet. Sally felt so little.

"You'll regret this." Those words left an imprint in her soul. For some reason, it suddenly started to bug her since he can do just about anything to fuck things up. She stared into his grey eyes for a little while longer and he reluctantly moved aside and she strode past him and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

She placed the items back where they belonged and noticed nobody left food out for her. She heard footsteps and turned around, seeing Lucius at the entrance and was slightly stunned, "Master Lucius." She said in shock, "There is something I need you to take care of. It's in the bathroom upstairs." He turned and left. Sally looked confused. Did he mean the servants bathroom? Probably. Sally walked out the door, taking her time up the stairs towards the bathroom. When she got closer, a strange smell greeted her nose and it wasn't pleasant. It was from their bathroom.

Sally opened the door and walked inside. The smell was horrid, but it wasn't feces. She walked towards the curtain that separated the toilets from the showerheads with the showers on the other side. She blinked with a scrunched face and pulled the curtains aside. She suddenly gasped sharply and covered her mouth with both hands to stop herself from screaming with tears in her eyes. She had a strong urge to vomit but held it back. In front of her lying on the floor were two more corpses. Rita had blood leaking from her thighs from being stabbed in the femoral artery. Nina Marie had her eyes literally clawed out with scratch marks all over her face and blood from her nose. Sally collapsed onto the floor, gasping.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two more graves were freshly buried with the help of Kayleigh, Astor, and Debra. Debra kept saying how twisted and fucked up it was. Lexi and Emily were in the cellar where they would be staying there probably until they die, which is a proper punishment, "Why do you think they killed Nina and Rita?" Sally asked Debra who shook her head, staring at the four graves.

"Cause they're sick fucks." She paused. "Probably because Nina and Rita were in the wrong fucking place at the wrong fucking time." Debra left quickly along with everybody else.

When they walked into the living area, Lucius and Draco were standing there, "Since Draco's personal servant is now deceased, we will have to assign another." He said curtly. The girls looked at each other. "Sally," Draco and Sally gaped, "you'll be Draco's new personal servant." The two teens closed their mouths and glared at each other. Lucius turned to leave as Debra ran after him.

Sally walked up to Draco with narrowed eyes. They stared at each other. She still hasn't forgotten what he said to her, and obviously, he hasn't either, "You're going to regret acting rudely to me, Muggle." He hissed, "I have a name." He smirked, turned around, and started walking but soon stopped. He turned back to Sally who was still standing there.

"You're my personal servant, you follow me where ever and do as your told. Now come on." He said with a smirk and she followed. She was regretting this already.


	5. Chapter Five

After two years I rose from the dead and decided to come back and I'm sorry that I suck. I'm going to keep going with this story, but I'm stopping Eyeshield 21 and might rewrite it and change it up a bit. It's sickening to read. So once again, I'm really sorry that I'm a loser but I plan on keeping up with this now! I own nothing except for the original characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five.<p>

Unwelcoming.

* * *

><p>Sally had followed Draco through the hall and up the spiral staircase. She walked a short distance behind him as he led her to his room. Before she had realized where they were going, her thoughts were nasty and bitter. She wanted everything bad to happen to wizards, she wanted the Malfoy's dead, but most importantly; she wanted Draco dead. Sally wanted to be dressed up as Marie Antoinette and seated a large table, but the only one there. She wanted Claire to walked up to her with a large silver platter with Draco and Lucius' cleanly severed heads on top. Sally wanted to smile at Claire and wanted Claire to smile back. Her thoughts kept going downhill.<p>

But when she realized they were going to his room, her thoughts immediately made a sharp u-turn and fear suddenly settled itself inside of her body. The dark creature possessed her. Sally gulped hard. What was he going to do to her? What if he raped her like Fenrir did to Claire? What if he sexually assaulted her or tortured her? What if he killed her? It was hard, but Sally dispelled these thoughts from her head. Draco wouldn't do these things to her.

He's a pussy.

The dark creature removed itself from her body and her usual spirits came back. Draco opened the door to his room and she reluctantly followed, "Close the door." He ordered. She rolled her eyes and did, standing in front of the door. When she turned around to face him, he slammed his hand besides her head on the door. Sally jumped from the sound with wide eyes. He scowled at her. "You're going to start listening to me. No more comebacks, no more mumbling, speak when you're spoken to, and just do what you're told without complaining." While she was surprised, fucking around with this fragile teeny-bopper was just _way_ too fun to pass up. Sally smirked, "Ooo, I'm shaking. Looks like little Malfoy grew a pair." He was at a loss for words. He tried barking, but biting was something he could never do. He put his hand down and backed up.

"What did I just sa-"

"-shut the hell up you little pansy." He stared at her, shocked. "I'm not going to do a damn thing if you keep treating me like this." Draco suddenly whipped out his wand and pointed it at her. She didn't even flinch. "Wow. I'm so scared. What are you going to do, make me vomit slugs?" Sally chuckled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hunched over a toilet and vomiting violently, Sally was yelling in-between each throw-up, "I'm going to fucking KILL that little SHIT. Holy shit he's SO fucking de– HUURGH." She gripped the bowl of the toilet angrily as each gastropod slid out of her mouth, their putrid slime slipping across her taste buds, only making her dry heave. Emily sat beside Sally and rubbed her back, covering her mouth from trying to puke at the sight of the slugs. Sally started crying out of frustration, "Oh my god I can't do this. I can't do this. Fuck me. I can't fucking do this." She sobbed loudly and annoyingly. Emily panicked, "I'm going to go get Young Master Draco." She stood up and ran out, "NO DON'T." Sally screamed desperately.

Sally flushed the pathetic slugs down the toilet and moaned with a green face. She tapped her fingers rhythmically on the edge of the toilet, "FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH." She screamed Lily Allen's infamous lyrics, hoping Draco would hear. Sally stopped to throw up a slug and continued to cry silently. It was the most disgusting thing in the world and if it's never happened to you then you wouldn't understand. Ever.

Sally was mumbling Taylor Swift lyrics under her breath, trying not to vomit, ". . . now I'm lyin' on the cold hard ground-" The door opened and she stopped singing. Her eyes wide, "Well, well, well," she groaned at the obnoxious voice, "seems like we've had enough, have we?" The voice was so motherfucking cocky it isn't even funny, "Yes. I am literally so done it's not even funny okay." Draco laughed. Sally snarled.

"I won't reverse the spell until yo-" Sally lurched forward and two slugs came out of her mouth. She spat the residue out and Draco just stared. He was appalled. He waited a few seconds. "I won't reverse the spell until you apologize for acting out of line." Sally turned her head to look at Draco with squinted eyes. He was standing with arms crossed with Emily behind him, mouthing "I'm so sorry".

"Say that one more time." Sally spoke tersely.

"I won't reverse the spell-"

"-right-"

"-until you apologi-"

"-you're trippin'." She added quickly and turned her head away and stared at her hand.

"Fine then, have fun throwing up the last of your stomach." He turned around to walk away. One step. It took him one step for Sally to cave in.

"I'm sorry." She quickly whimpered. She could feel him smirking.

"Oh? What was that? I am quite sorry, I didn't hear." She heard him turn back around to face her and walked towards her. Sally's stomach cramped up. She needed to release another slug, but held it back.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm fucking sorry I was talking back, okay? Please just make this stop, I'm begging you." Sally groveled at his feet, at the mercy of her enemy. He stayed silent. She gulped, the taste of the slug's slime oozing down the back of her throat. "_Young Master Draco._" She spat his name on the tile, staring at the words.

"That's much better." He took out his wand and swished and swooshed and cast a spell and Sally felt all better. Her stomach was relieved and that taste in her mouth was gone. She sighed, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. "Maybe you'll hold that tongue next time." She wiped the tears away. "Now get up, we've got things to do."

He was breaking her.

And fast.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After she had gotten up from the toilet and wiped the tears away, he lead her back to his bedroom where cleaning supplies were on the pitiful coffee table next to the dead rose. Draco had smirked at her and didn't even have to say a word, "You've gotta be kidding me." She said in a low voice, "You get to clean my room and I'm going to watch." He said, going over to his bad and lying on it, legs crossed and hands folded on his chest.

Sally was cleaning Draco's room as he sat on the bed and watched her, a smug look on his face. She was holding back every insult, every growl, everything. Not saying something was making her anger bottle up inside of her, and it was suicide for the both of them. He wanted to punish her so badly while she wanted to scream at him. If she was singing or listening to music, she would feel better about cleaning, but she doesn't know if he'd even let her do that.

Sally had been cleaning for a total of one hour and finally finished. She let her hands fall to her sides, "There. I'm done. Anything else _your highness_?" She snapped with a sarcastic tone. Immediately she regretted saying that and bit the inside of her lower lip. Draco looked at her, "Yes." He held up a finger and beckoned her. Sally pointed at herself with a thunderstruck expression. "Yes, you! Who else?" Draco gave her an incredulous look. She sighed and walked over to his bed, moving the drapes aside.

He kept beckoning her closer and closer, until she could no longer lean close towards him. She crawled on top of the bed, her heart slowly beating louder and louder, and her cheeks growing red. Oh GOD this was embarrassing. Sally crawled over to him. He kept fingering for her to come closer and she rolled her eyes to make it seem like she wasn't nervous. She leaned over his face, pushing her hair behind her ear. She leaned her ear towards his mouth, "That's Young Master Draco to you." The blush disappeared from her cheeks in half a second and her anxious filled expression fell faster than Chad Johnson's career, "You're kidding me. Really?!" She yelped, sitting straight up on her knees and grabbing a pillow. Draco stared in horror as Sally brought down the pillow onto his face.

She realized what she just did and her eyes widened probably bigger than the rest of her face. She released the pillow from her death grip as it fell next to Draco's head. His expression was so astonished that Sally couldn't help but giggle, and then laugh. She started laughing so hard so fell over on his bed, rolling onto her back and clutching her face. Sally looked up and saw Draco looming over her. She stopped laughing, and with quick movement, a pillow was brought down upon her face. Sally heard him snicker.

The blonde girl grabbed the closest pillow and slammed him in the chest with it, but he retaliated with a pillow to her face again. That's it, this bitch is going down. Sally brought the pillow up and smashed him on the top of his head and he hit her across the stomach. The two kept hitting each other with the white fluffy objects, slowly getting up until they were standing on the bed, wailing on one another, "If you don't give up, Muggle, you'll be sleeping next to the toilet!" He yelled, but she giggled, "Bring it, Young Master Draco!" She growled playfully.

Draco grinned.

Holy shit. Sally hesitated, mesmerized by that smile, by a genuine smile that showed that he was having fun. For that split second, everything slowed down and her face fell. He really was handsome, more handsome than she had initially thought. His happiness lit his whole being up; Draco didn't look so pale anymore, that dark suit he wore didn't look so dark, and his eyes and hair seemed richer in color. The light outside didn't seem so dreary, and she swore that the red rose upon the table was brought back to life. But because of this unnatural pause during a long and arduous pillow fight, Draco had the upper hand and swung the pillow on the side of her head and Sally gladly fell. Oh did she gladly fall.

She was lying on her stomach, her face in the bed, her heart racing both from fighting and from his sudden gorgeous appearance, "I surrender." Her voice muffled in the sheets. She heard him chuckle as he sat down next to her, "You learned your lesson." He panted.

"I know I did, Young Master." She felt her face heat up.

"Go fetch me a glass of wat-" Sally was already halfway out the door and down the hallway. "-er."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sally ran down the staircase, her face bright red as she sprinted towards the kitchen, finally stopping herself. She was all alone inside and covered her face with her hands, "No, no, no!" She grumbled sadly in her hands. "This is so fucking disgusting." She sighed sadly. Sally let her hands fall as she sighed again. She opened a cabinet and grabbed a glass and opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of iced water. Sally started to pour until she heard someone.

"And I-I will always love you-u."

Sally turned around and saw a tall man with black hair that was too short for his head. She saw Kevin. The glass and pitcher almost fell from her hands. She quickly put them down and jumped, sliding herself over the marble covered island and jump into the man's arms, tears unknowingly pouring from her shocked eyes as she hugged him tightly, "Kevin." Her breath left her being, but she was suddenly rejuvenated when that name finally clicked in her head. "Kevin!" She screamed, a giant grin finally grabbing at her face. He sobbed into her blonde locks, "Oh my God, Sally, I thought I'd never see you again, holy shit." He cried with relief.

"Kevin what the hell are you doing here?" She gasped, staring up at his face.

"I was brought to be a maid. Is there even a word for a male maid . . . ?"

"How did you even get here?"

"A cleaning man . . . ?" He kept pondering.

"KEVIN."

"Okay, well, I was staying with this random Death Eater, okay. He was actually really chill and let me get away with a lot of shit, and it was great, until another Death Eater visited and saw me eating like, a tub of ice cream or something and was appalled. The Death Eater (okay I'm just gonna call them DE's from now on) went and snitched on me. That DE went to the DE here and the DE here was like 'Oh, I'll take care of him'. It was really stupid, but so now I'm here." He explained everything as quickly as he could. "Do you know if Lily and Miranda are alive?" He asked Sally, but she bit her lip.

"Kevin, I think they're dead." She mumbled. She could hear his heart dropping. Sadly, Sally has already come to terms with that reality.

"Oh." The only word he could reproduce.

Sally went to speak, to give him comfort, but a familiar voice made her mouth snap shut, "Muggle, what is taking you so long." A grumble came from Draco, who stood in the doorway, "Y-Young Master." Sally turned to Kevin.

"Kevin, this is Young Master Draco. I'm his personal servant."

"Oh, hello~." Kevin said flirtatiously, causing Draco to sneer.

"Come, Muggle." He spoke concisely to Sally, and she rolled her eyes and turned to Kevin, "Go get your chores from Emily, okay? Don't be a dick." She said quickly, running to the counter, sliding over it, and grabbed the water. She walked up to Draco and he snatched it from her paws, taking a sip.

"What happened to you, mister grumpy gills?" Sally muttered as they started for the staircase and traveled upwards.

"What happened is that you didn't bring me my water." He growled as they walked down the hallway.

"What happened is that you're impatient! I don't think you fucking realize this," she corned him against the wall and a random table with a vase, "but my friends were fucking killed by your buddies. I was just kidnapped and I'm probably never going to see my family ever again, and the last little bit of solace that I have is in that kid downstairs. Now I don't know if you have any fucking friends, but knowing that they were killed in mass genocide is the last thing you want to know. You have a god damned family right now so I think you should fucking give me some time." He winced as her voice grew more and more threatening. He was dancing on blades. She poked him in the chest hard, causing him to flinch. "If you let Kevin get hurt then so God help me I'll make the rest of your existence so fucking painful you'll wish you were one of the hundreds killed in that airport." She glared him, her eyes like knives stabbing him in his esophagus. He gulped. Draco was at a loss for words as she slowly started picking up the whip again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sally and Draco sat in his room in a loud silence; the only sound was a clock ticking. She sat curled in the round loveseat with her arms crossed and Draco sat on his bed. She could tell he was in deep thought, and all Sally could think about was how to fucking break his balls in the slowest way possible. And to think, for one second, that she liked him. What a joke. She stared out the window and at the yard at the three fresh graves. She couldn't believe that this all happened today, "Muggle," he addressed her, and she snapped her gaze towards him, "sing me a song." He said, but it sounded like he was asking her, "Why should I sing you a song?" She hissed. He looked uneasy at her tone, but averted his gaze towards her.

"Please?" He finally asked her politely. Sally turned her gaze towards the window again. Maybe she should. Not for him, but for her.

"You bought a star in the sky at night, because your life is dark and needs some light. You named it after me, but I'm not yours to keep, because you'll never see that the stars are free . . ." Sally kept singing as she watched the sky get darker and darker, and finally watched as it started to rain as the song came to an end. Nobody spoke for a few seconds; the sound of rain and clocks ticking filled the room. "You're welcome." She said, holding a pillow.

His words "you'll regret this" kept ringing throughout her head. It's been bothering her, but hell, she can't talk to Kevin because she'll practically never see him since she's stuck with Pansy Malfoy here. Sally just wanted to cry. She just wanted to let all of her emotions pour out at once, but Draco was in her presence, so she held everything in. She pushed her blonde hair out of her face and kept looking out of the window. The silence wasn't bothering her, but she was just itching to talk about earlier, as to why he suddenly went from a playful kitten to douche lord in less than ten minutes, "I'm sorry." The words caught Sally off guard, and she jerked her attention from the window to Draco. She wanted to say something, but she as so astonished she couldn't. "I'm sorry for . . . for going off on you like that." Hell, it wasn't much of an apology, but she'll take whatever she can get. She wasn't going to say "no, it's okay" because it's definitely 100% not okay, "Thank you," he looked up at her with kicked puppy eyes, "for apologizing. It means something to me." Sally nodded, looking at the ground, and then back out the window.

Sally stood up and went to the door, "Where are you going?" Draco sounded more desperate than commanding, "I'm going to take a shower." He nodded as she left the room.

She went to the large bathroom and into the shower area, undressing and turning on the showerhead. Sally turned and looked at the blood-stained tiles. She just stared. Her whole being felt numb and she just felt so empty inside. Emotions quickly bubbled up inside of her and she collapsed to her knees, tears rushing down her cheeks and into the drain so fast she couldn't keep up. Silent sobs wracked her body as her shoulders kept shaking violently with the need to be quiet. Sally held herself, because nobody was there to do it for her.


End file.
